


Freezing

by AlexC



Series: Holiday Season [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Freezing, I Tried, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some thoughts on Winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing

Christmas.  
Always comes during the winter.  
When it's cold.  
Heck, forget cold. The weather here: FREEZING!

I miss swimming in the lake and taking pictures while I listen to the sweet music of the birds.

I miss the firefly show at night and warm feel on my skin from the sunlight.  
Shorts and t-shirts now? Pssh! Not a chance.  
Freezing is all I am.

The sun doesn't defrost me.

The snow, though some say it's fun, all it makes me is numb.

Don't get me wrong; Christmas is great.  
But me, I'm a summer gal all the way.

I hate this freezing weather.  
I hate this freezing sun.

I miss the flowers in the meadow.  
And skating (for a clutz) is just no fun.

I'm freezing, that's all I can be.

Can you really judge me for being me?


End file.
